headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sixth Sense, The
| running time = 107 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 | gross revenue = $293,506,292 (US) $672,806,292 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Sixth Sense is an American horror movie of the supernatural thriller and ghost subgenres. It was written and directed by M. Night Shyamalan and produced by Hollywood Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment. It was released theatrically in the United States on August 6th, 1999. The film stars Bruce Willis as Doctor Malcolm Crowe, Haley Joel Osment as Cole Sear, Toni Collete as Lynn Sear, Olivia Williams as Anna Crowe and Donnie Wahlberg as Vincent Grey. Plot A young boy from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania named Cole Sear has the uncanny ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the recently deceased. A child psychiatrist named Doctor Malcolm Crowe suffers a traumatic experience at the hands of a disturbed youth named Vincent Grey, which results in the young man taking his own life. Hoping to make up for his failings with Grey, Doctor Crowe finds Cole Sear and tries to help him come to terms with his gift, while at the same time, makes a startling realization about himself. Cast * Bruce Willis - Doctor Malcolm Crowe * Haley Joel Osment - Cole Seare * Toni Collette - Lynn Sear * Olivia Williams - Anna Crowe * Trevor Morgan - Tommy Tammisimo * Donnie Wahlberg - Vincent Grey * Peter Anthony Tambakis - Darren * Jeffrey Zubernis - Bobby * Bruce Norris - "Stuttering" Stanley Cunningham * Glenn Fitzgerald - Sean * Greg Wood - Mister Collins * Mischa Barton - Kyra Collins * Angelica Page - Mrs. Collins * Lisa Summerour - Bridesmaid * Firdous Bamji - Young man buying ring * Samia Shoaib - Young woman buying ring * Hayden Saunier - Darren's mom Notes & Trivia * The Sixth Sense and Sixth Sense, The redirects here. * Production on The Sixth Sense began on September 21st, 1998. Principal filming concluded on November 13th, 1998. * Principal setting: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The movie was shot on location here. * The Sixth Sense was released on director/writer M. Night Shyamalan's twenty-ninth birthday. * The Sixth Sense was released on home video in DVD format on March 28th, 2000 by Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment. It was released in VHS format on July 11th, 2000 by Walt Disney Video. It was also released as a Triple Feature 3-DVD Set along with Signs and The Village by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on May 11th, 2010. * This is director M. Night Shyamalan's third film as a director, and his first film in the supernatural thriller genre. * Director's trademark: Surprise ending. In this case, the surprise is the revelation that Doctor Malcolm Crowe died after being shot by Vincent Grey and has been a ghost throughout the entirety of the movie. If one pays close enough attention, you will see that he has no direct interaction with any other character in the film aside from Cole. What a tweest! * The Sixth Sense has been parodied in the Scary Movie film series by Marlon Wayans and Shawn Wayans. * In the 2002 horror/comedy, Eight Legged Freaks, there is a parrot who intones the phrase, "I see dead people", which was made popular by this film. Reception * The film received highly positive reviews from critics, with an 85% 'fresh' rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and 64 out of 100 on Metacritic. * The film had a production budget of approximately $40 million (plus $25 million for prints and advertising). It grossed $26.6 million in its opening weekend and spent five weeks as the No. 1 film at the U.S. box office.1 It earned $293,506,292 in the United States and a worldwide gross of $672,806,292, ranking it 35th on the list of box-office money earners in the U.S. as of April 2010. In the United Kingdom, it was given at first a limited release at 9 screens, and entered at No. 8 before climbing up to No. 1 the next week with 430 theatres playing the film. * By vote of the members of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America, The Sixth Sense was awarded the Nebula Award for Best Script during 1999. The film was No. 71 on Bravo's 100 Scariest Movie Moments, for the scene where Cole encounters a female ghost in his tent. It was also recently named the 89th Best Film of all time by the American Film Institute during 2007. * The line "I see dead people" from the film became a popular catchphrase after its release, scoring No. 44 on AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes. The Sixth Sense also scored 60th place on AFI's 100 Years...100 Thrills, honoring America's most "heart pounding movies". It also appears on AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition), a list of America's 100 greatest movies of all time. External Links * * * * * The Sixth Sense at Wikipedia * * The Sixth Sense at Moviepedia * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:1999 films Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Spyglass Entertainment Category:Experimental pages Category:Donnie Wahlberg